


Rescue

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Rescue, Banter, Criminal Kylo Ren, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Implied/Referenced Animal Abuse, Implied/Referenced Murder, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Veterinarian Hux, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Hux runs a veterinary clinic where sometimes an infuriating criminal brings him abused animals he's illegally rescued. Hux tells himself he only puts up with Kylo Ren for the sake of the animals he saves. He doesn't know how long he can keep up the lie.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a verse I did as a [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/status/1154462328668250113) about gang member/thug Kylo illegally rescuing animals from their abusers and bringing them to Hux's clinic. The thread has more to it but that's really the only background you need
> 
> Also detailed/spoilery warnings are in the end notes

Hux was just closing up his clinic for the night when the door opened in a hurry, a swath of black clothing and abrupt demeanour immediately revealing the culprit. Hux sighed. Much as he didn’t want to deal with Ren right now, surely the reason he was here desperately needed attention and Hux couldn’t turn his back on that.

Sure enough, in Ren’s arms was a medium-sized pile of brown fur, leash and collar still attached. The dog was shaking slightly, but seemed to be content being held by Ren. Obnoxious as he was, Ren had a way with animals; they always seemed to like him, to know he was trying to help them despite that most humans found him intimidating. It was curious, to say the least.

“Well, don’t just stand there,” Hux snapped, gesturing in the direction of the nearest exam room, as if Ren didn’t know exactly where it was.

Ren followed silently, setting the dog down once Hux had some blankets laid out. The poor thing started to shake even more as soon as Ren let it go and they both tried to soothe it until it settled a bit. They had this down to a science now; it was far from the first time they’d done it, after all.

Once Hux began his examination, Ren sat in the patient chair and watched intently as Hux gently felt around. The dog itself, looking like she was a pitbull or a mix of one, didn’t seem too badly hurt, though there were some small scars that most people wouldn’t notice on her face. Whoever had been “caring” for her clearly had been at this for a while. Hux’s lip curled in disgust, but he wasn’t too worried at first glance.

He felt down her neck and her ribs, pressing slightly and the dog yelped, her lip curling up, and Hux immediately let go right as Ren shot forward, gently petting her flank. If anyone else had tried that, Hux would’ve yelled at them immediately; handling animals in pain was dangerous for anyone who didn’t know how. But Ren just… there was something about him. He’d never been bit or even snapped at any of the times he’d done something like this. In another life, he could’ve run one of those animal whisperer TV shows.

Swallowing down a hysterical chuckle at the thought of Ren as a TV personality, Hux slowly approached again, being extremely gentle as he checked her ribs, watching for any sudden movements or growls. He didn’t want to have to get the muzzle in this sort of situation if he could avoid it. She stayed calm enough though, didn’t make any moves towards him, and soon Hux could move on.

“Her ribs aren’t broken,” he announced and Ren let out a relieved breath. “Definitely bruised though.”

Hux continued the examination, looking for any other signs of injury. As he did, he couldn’t help glancing at Ren now and again, his presence drawing Hux’s attention as it always seemed to. Ren’s mouth was set in a flat, unhappy line; until Hux declared her to have no serious injuries, it wouldn’t shift from that. They’d done this dozens of times and that was always the same.

On one of her legs, there was some blood that Hux initially thought was a scrape or scratch, but she showed no reaction when he gently touched it. Probing a little more firmly gave the same result and Hux realized it was just on her fur. It was then he really looked at Ren, looked at his hands and put together what had happened: it wasn’t the dogs blood.

The blood on Ren’s hands and the slightly darker spots on his hoodie were consistent with splatter from a gunshot.

He levelled Ren with a look. “It won’t be traced back to you?”

Ren shook his head, pulling out a wallet stuffed fat with bills. “It’ll look like a mugging gone wrong. Dog ran off. Everyone knew he treated her like shit. No one will be surprised to learn she had no loyalty to the master that kicked her in public.”

Hux nodded, satisfied. “Good work, Ren.”

Ren visibly preened at the praise and Hux went back to ignoring him, finishing his examination. There were a few sore spots other than her ribs, but it was all minor. She’d do fine, though she’d probably need time and care to recover emotionally. Hux sighed again. People were monsters.

“She’ll be okay, just needs rest to heal her ribs,” Hux announced, giving her a pet as he pulled back. “Fortunately, there’s no major damage.”

Nodding, Ren looked relieved, his face finally relaxing. “Good.”

Hux pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Phasma, informing her he had another new resident for her shelter, turning back to find Ren petting down the dogs back, her tail wagging slowly as he did so. Ren whispered nonsense praises to her in a soft, happy voice. Against Hux’s will, his lips curled up in a small smile. Ren was at his most tolerable in situations like this. That he brought in animals in need of help that Hux couldn’t get his hands on legally was the only reason Hux put up with him, of course.

His phone buzzed, Phasma’s confirmation she’d get a kennel ready, asking no questions as to where the dog came from, and that was that. Of course, he’d also deal with any chip and tattoo information, as he always did. It seemed like the owner probably wouldn’t be alive to cause a problem, but Hux was never too careful. He’d been doing this a long time now.

“You should wash your hands,” Hux said, breaking the silence as he looked at the red streaks painted over Ren’s tattoos.

“Right,” Ren said, reluctantly taking his hands off the dog and going to the sink.

Hux wanted to say more, to tell him to make sure he burned those clothes, to tell him to be careful and ensure he didn’t get caught. The words stuck in his throat, though. Ren was a thug; even if he didn’t get arrested doing these things for Hux, it was inevitable he would one day for _something_. Hux hoped that day wouldn’t come soon. For the sake of the animals Ren saved, of course. Definitely not for any other reason.

“Careful, Ren,” Hux settled on. “I don’t want to see any pets being left with the pieces of shit who beat them because you’re in jail.”

Ren turned and smiled lopsidedly at him. “Don’t worry, Hux. I’ll be safe. I would never do anything to risk that happening. Besides, if I’m in jail, I wouldn’t be able to see you.”

Hux scowled and turned back to the dog, who had laid down on the blanket now, telling himself his cheeks absolutely were not warm. He swore he only put up with Ren for the sake of the animals. It was worth it for them. He absolutely did not think about how empty the thought of never seeing Ren burst through his clinic door again made him feel.

After drying his hands, Ren gave a long goodbye pet to the dog. “Her name was Sabre, by the way. Not sure if you want to change it though.”

Hux nodded, taking hold of Sabre’s leash. “Good to know.”

With that, Ren took his leave, and Hux finished closing up with Sabre in tow. The poor thing was more skittish after Ren left, but Hux was sure she’d be okay. Phasma had years of behavioural training under her belt and had worked absolute miracles before. Sabre would get a happy ending, thanks to Ren.

And she wasn’t the only one who had, with Ren having done this for dozens of dogs and cats and rabbits and more. As infuriating as he was, it was worth it for that, and Hux tried to push any thoughts of Ren out of his mind as he drove to Phasma’s shelter. He already knew he’d spend the night thinking about him far more than was acceptable, but he could at least pretend that wasn’t the case for a little while longer.

How long he could pretend he didn’t care for Ren overall, Hux didn’t know, and he pushed that thought aside too. A problem for a future time. For now, he had to make sure Sabre got her happy ending. Anyone else’s could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Animal abuse: the dog in the fic has been kicked in the ribs by her previous owner, leaving her with bruised ribs. It's also implied that there was more that left scars, but the cause is never stated. This is all off-screen and not described in detail
> 
> Murder: Kylo shot the owner before taking the dog and it's heavily implied it was lethal
> 
> Come hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) or [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
